leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:KazMx/Riot Games will be attending PAX 2010!
Summoners! For those of you who attended PAX last year, and are wondering if Riot will be in attendance, not to worry! We'll be there at the Washington State Convention and Trade Center from September 3rd through September 5th, and - just like last year - we've got a very special skin to commemorate the occasion. If you missed out on back in 2009, you'll be pleased to know that we've once again collaborated with the Penny Arcade team to bring you PAX Jax. If you're an avid follower of Gabe and Tycho's Penny Arcade, then you're probably going to recognize the infamous Cardboard Tube Samurai. He's become such a phenomenon that even Jax, the Armsmaster has been taking some lessons! Now, as if that weren't enough, while you're at PAX you'll get the chance to be one of the first to snap up the elusive Riot Singed. Any Riot Employee that you meet on the floor of PAX will be laden with cards redeemable for this modern take on everyone's favorite Mad Chemist. ;The following Rioterz will be in attendance at PAX: *Steve 'Pendragon' Mescon *Matt Marcou *David 'Phreak' Turley *David 'ByronicHero' Dunne *Nika 'Nikasaur' Harper *Travis 'Volibar' George *Jeff Jew *Scott Gelb *Scott Lee If you're going to be visiting PAX, and you want to plan on stopping by, here are the details: ;Friday, September 3rd :6 PM - 7PM Pacific Alienware Arena Booth Representatives from Riot will be playing games of League of Legends against any fans who pay us a visit during this time. ;Saturday, September 4th :12PM (noon) - 5PM Pacific Free Play area Riot Games eSports Manager Matt Marcou will be coordinating a 32 team 3v3 tournament. Prizes have been generously provided by our official peripheral partner, Razer. Even if you don't make it into the tournament, League of Legends will be installed on all 450 Free Play computers, so stop on by! :8PM Pacific - Whenever the bars close Bar Hopping with Pendragon If you’re a League of Legends fanatic and you're over 21 years of age, you should plan on joining Steve 'Pendragon' Mescon and the rest of the Riot Team for a few pints. Each new destination will be announced via Pendragon's Twitter as the night wears on and we continue to hop! ;Sunday, September 5th :2PM - 5PM Pacific Alienware Arena Booth Join Riot Games for a bit of Costume Chaos. If you're at PAX and dressed as any one of our many and varied champions, stop by and join us for a game. We'd love to take a picture with you, and you'll be in good company amongst the pirates, ninjas, ballerinas, hippies, Elvis impersonators, doctors, babies, and pimps already in attendance. And don't forget that we're always looking for new talent! Take a gander at our careers page before you head on over, and see if you're interested in any of our openings. Scott Lee will be accepting a resume on sight, so now's your chance to make an impression. Oh, and if you're a native East Coaster who simply can't make the trip out to Seattle for the western chapter of the Penny Arcade Expo, don't panic. We'll also be in attendance at the next PAX East in Boston, and we'll once again have PAX Jax and Riot Singed in tow. We hope to see you there!Riot Games will be attending PAX 2010! at LeagueofLegends.com '-ByronicHero, Community Manager' Gallery Singed RiotSquadSkin.jpg|Riot Singed Jax PAXSkin.jpg|PAX Jax References Category:News blog Category:Riot Games announcements Category:Blog posts